Asoko shi o koete
by HirotoKiyama13
Summary: Voz de ultratumba, tan dolorosamente rasposa y fantasmal. —Viene por ti, Sasuke-kun…— No podía ser cierto. Aquéllos entes no existían. No podían existir. No era posible. Irreal. Ilógico. Pero ahí estaba delante de él.¡Pero Haruno Sakura estaba muerta!
1. Ella

.

Título: **Asoko ****shi o koete**

.

**Summary****:** Miró el espejo una vez más. Nunca había creído en fantasmas vengativos, pero ahora empezó a dudar. Cuando la vio a ella su corazón se detuvo. ¿Quiere venganza?, ¡Pero ella está muerta!

.

**Aclaraciones/Advertencias****:** Terror. Intentaré hacer una historia de terror. No tengo nada más que decir. La historia se irá resolviendo por sí sola, será más detallado por el nuevo género en el que entraré. Sólo aclaro: No será NADA feliz.

.

**Capítulos****:** Indefinido.

.

**Disclaimer****:** Naruto y cía no me pertenecen. Son de Masashi Kishimoto. Pero este fic, sí. Así que queda prohibido tomar mis fic's y publicarlos en otras páginas sin mi permiso.

.

.

.

.

Nunca había creído en fantasmas. _Nunca_.

.

Para él era algo sumamente irreal e ilógico, algo que no podía existir. El mundo era de ellos y de nadie más. Si aquéllos entes malignos o no, querían pudrirse en otro lado, que lo hicieran. A él poco le vendría importando.

.

Eso era lo que pensaba antes.

.

Sasuke Uchiha es su nombre. _Es_, por ahora. Tiene 19 años, un chico musculoso, sí, cuerpo de infarto. Con una piel tan suave y tersa como la misma tela de los dioses, unos cabellos hermosamente azabaches, alborotado, que caían traviesamente en forma de flequillos en ambos lados de su endemoniado rostro. Rasgos característicamente finos. Y esos ojos. Esos ojos que te podrían llevar al cielo. De un color ónix, difícilmente ignorados.

.

Era de los más inteligentes y guapos de la Universidad.

.

Pero, lamentablemente, no todo es color de rosas…

.

—_Sasuke-kun…—_

.

Era un completo espécimen de macho arrogante y mujeriego. Todos los pecados capitales lo envuelven, incluso la gula. Arrogante, egocéntrico, orgulloso, estúpidamente creído y soberbio, lujurioso, y demás. Pero así lo amaban.

.

Así lo _amaba_. Tiempo _pasado_. Eso ya quedó atrás.

.

Eso es lo que pensó al ver las noticias una madrugada del mes de junio. Una de sus cuantas ex novias terminó suicidándose. Imbécil. Estúpida. Molesta. Tonta. Idiota. Ahora no le importaba (y nunca le importó) porque andaba de novio con Haruno Karin, su hermana. Todo lo contrario a ella. Era más…_agraciada_, respecto a su cuerpo. Y hacía todo lo que él quería y no fingía su inocencia. Era la más popular de la Universidad y todos andaban detrás de ella.

.

Cuando a ella la corrió, le dejó bien en claro que todo fue por una apuesta, y que ni siquiera llegó a gustarle. _No le agradaba_. Y después le mando un video mientras tenía sexo con su propia hermana, en la misma cama en donde le había quitado él su virginidad.

.

"_Me encantas, no eres como la imbécil de tu hermana…"_ Fue lo que dijo en él.

.

No tenía por qué seguir viendo aquéllas porquerías. Sabía perfectamente la razón de porque lo había hecho. Se lo imaginaba. Más bien, lo conocía a la perfección.

.

Su nombre era Haruno Sakura. Una chica de la misma Universidad, popular por su extraño cabello rosado. Odiada por su estúpida inocencia hipócrita. Era inocencia pura, pero vale, ellos amaban molestarla. Con unos hermosos ojos jade, brillantes y llenos de vida. Un buen cuerpo, con una cintura de avispa. Unos labios rosados y carnosos. Una voz angelical.

.

Llena de hipocresía, pensaba él.

.

Nunca le agradó. Sólo la hizo su novia para quitarle la virginidad y tener momentos de diversión. Después de todo era buena en anatomía, tenía que saber de eso.

.

—_Por favor, Sasuke-kun… No…—_

.

Y ahora terminaba con su vida por el simple hecho de dejarla. La había votado justo el mismo día de sus primeros años juntos. 29 de mayo. 3 años. Realmente ridículo. Pero a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo, nada en absoluto.

.

.

.

Tomó aquél libro de fantasmas. No sabía por qué lo había hecho. Simplemente sintió que tenía que leerlo, una duda carcomía en él. Y necesitaba distraerse. Naruto y compañía le estaban molestando todo el día. Preguntaron por _ella_, por Sakura. Siempre la respuesta a todas aquéllas cuestiones fue su típico y frívolo **"Hmph"**.

.

No tenía por qué responder a eso, no sentía nada, ni lo sintió al ver su muerte.

.

Se sentó en una de las cuantas sillas cómodas de la biblioteca. Estaba vacía. Solamente estaba aquélla viejecita algo empalagosa que se encargaba de anotar los nombres y llevar el control de la biblioteca. Pero al tiempo se fue. Y eso le dio miedo, se sintió observado. Dejó al lado todo aquél pensamiento vago y se dignó a poner su vista en aquél libro. Nunca le gustaron esas historias. Nunca creyó en ellas.

.

Pero ésta portada…

.

—_Sasuke-kun…—_

.

Era una portada extraña. Un chico (muy parecido a él, por cierto) miraba atentamente hacia un punto en el vacío. Detrás de él había un espejo. El espejo estaba roto. Y en él se veía una sombra. La divisó bien, y le recorrió un escalofrío por su espalda. La chica se parecía tanto a ella…

.

—_¿Por qué, Sasuke-kun?_ —

.

Pero era diferente. Estaba llena de sangre, y tenía unas extrañas líneas en su rostro. Sus ojos jades eran fosforescentes, parecían del infierno. De pronto se sintió sin aire. Sintió algo que le faltaba en el pecho, y sintió que _algo_ le obligaba a levantas la vista.

.

Y entonces vio lo que jamás creyó ver.

.

Era ella, era ella. Estaba completamente seguro. Su mismo cuerpo, su mismo cabello… Pero se veía diferente. Parecía muerta. ¿Muerta? ¡Ella ya lo está, lo vio ayer! Pero estaba delante suyo.

.

Pero no podía ser porque estaba _muerta._ Inconscientemente miró el libro, y vio de cerca la cara de la joven. Eran _casi_ idénticas. Sólo que ella tenía una terrorífica sonrisa en su rostro.

.

Su corazón se detuvo de nuevo. Sus ojos penetrantes aún más que lo suyos lo taladraban con la mirada. Eso no podía estar pasando. No podía ser cierto. Aquéllos entes no existían. No podían existir. No era posible. Irreal. Ilógico. Pero ahí estaba delante de él.

.

Solos. Vio como se acercaba terroríficamente a él. No podía gritar ni moverse. Lo intentó. Escuchaba tortuosamente el sonido de huesos moverse, mientras ella se retorcía para dirigirse a él. La miró fijamente a los ojos y, definitivamente, su corazón se detuvo. No podía creerlo.

.

—Estoy aquí, Sasuke-kun…—

.

Voz de ultratumba, tan dolorosamente rasposa y fantasmal.

.

—Viene por ti, Sasuke-kun…—

.

Carmesí. Sus oídos se llenaron de carmesí. El sonido ligeramente metálico que se escuchaba salir de él. Sangraba con solo escuchar su voz. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de lanzarse y suicidarse por la ventana.

.

Simplemente no podía ser cierto. Y ella, ensanchó aún más su sonrisa.

.

Y entonces se desmayó, ella seguía ahí; y antes de desaparecer, mencionó:

.

—_Te llevaré al infierno, Sasuke-kun…—_

.

.

.

.

_¡Disculpen, en serio! Se me fue completamente la imaginación, ¡PERDÓN, MIL VECES PERDÓN! Ahora sé cómo se sentían las grandes cuando decían que no se les venía la imaginación. Me pasó exactamente lo mismo a mí. Pero ahora, aún con la imaginación corta, trataré de retomar los fics. Tuve demasiados problemas psicológicos, y aun los tengo. Así que espero y me disculpen de nuevo, no sé cuánto tardaré en actualizar. Espero más tardar el Viernes lo haga. Todo el mismo día, sería difícil, así que no sé._

_._

_Cambiando de tema: Fic nuevo. Algo nuevo para mí. Espero y les guste._

_._

_Una vez más, ¡PERDONEN!_

_._

_Les gustó, ¿Creen que merezca reviews? _


	2. Ryan & compañía

.

Título: **Asoko****shi o koete**

.

**Summary:** Miró el espejo una vez más. Nunca había creído en fantasmas vengativos, pero ahora empezó a dudar. Cuando la vio a ella su corazón se detuvo. ¿Quiere venganza?, ¡Pero ella está muerta!

.

**Aclaraciones/Advertencias:** Terror. Intentaré hacer una historia de terror. No tengo nada más que decir. La historia se irá resolviendo por sí sola, será más detallado por el nuevo género en el que entraré. Sólo aclaro: No será NADA feliz.

.

**Capítulos:** Indefinido.

.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y cía no me pertenecen. Son de Masashi Kishimoto. Pero este fic, sí. Así que queda prohibido tomar mis fic's y publicarlos en otras páginas sin mi permiso.

.

.

.

.

Ryan & compañía…

.

By:

.

HirotoKiyama13

.

Abrió los ojos lentamente. No conocía en absoluto el lugar. Era… Simplemente era oscuro. Ni más sin menos. Aún llevaba la imagen de Sakura en su cabeza, y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Instintivamente, recordó las tremendas ganas que tenía de lanzarse de aquél ventanal de la biblioteca. ¿Abra sido verdad? Quizás sí. Quizás sólo era una jugarreta más de su cabeza. Pero era tan real, tan latente… Parecía tener vida propia.

.

—_¿Conoces a Ryan, Sasuke-kun?_

.

Escuchó de nuevo aquélla tremenda voz. Un gemido inaudible salió de su boca, sin saber que responder. No conocía a ningún Ryan en su vida. Él era japonés, después de todo. Aunque su hermano se dedicaba a una empresa internacional, no conocía en absoluto a ningún Ryan.

.

Así que buscó nuevas posibilidades.

.

Una escalofriante idea se le vino a la mente. Sakura amaba las películas de terror. Le daban miedo, pero le encantaba verlas e investigar en demasía sobre los actores y los fantasmas que aparecían en él. Al mes de andar de novios, él la invitó al cine, y le preguntó qué película le gustaría ver. Ella le había respondido que una de , "13 Ghost". No tenía ni la más remota idea de qué se trataba. Con el tiempo la olvidó, pero ahora repentinamente la recordó.

.

En ella aparecía un tipo de nombre Ryan Kuhn, más conocido ahí como "The Jackal". Según la película, era un tipo nacido de una prostituta, en 1887. El chico tenía una insaciable lujuria hacia las mujeres, la violación y el asesinato. Después de un tiempo decidió curarse, en el Asilo Borehamwood, en algún lugar de Inglaterra. Pero su locura era realmente grande. Con el paso del tiempo le pusieron una camisa de fuerza y una enorme jaula de acero en la cabeza. En medio de su locura, al parecer, no emitió contacto alguno con los demás. Él se negaba, no quería. Después el Asilo se incendió, pero todo siguió igual. Corría gritando que se alejaran, sin más.

.

Al menos así le contó Sakura. A menos que haya mentido. A menos que se trate de otro Ryan.

.

De pronto, sintió que su pecho se oprimía, a la vez que sentía que sus labios dejaban de jadear y que su voz regresara de donde quiera que se hubiese ido.

.

—¿R-Ryan?— Preguntó angustiado. Lentamente se puso de pie y miró al frente.

.

De pronto, se encontró en algo parecido a una casa del siglo XV. Más bien, parecida al hogar que era de Sakura, ahora de Karin. Tanto el piso como el techo eran de madera, y parecía en muy mal estado, diferente a la que él conocía ya.. Estaba completamente vacía, sin algún mueble a la vista, ni tampoco rastro alguno de un alma humana. Las escaleras se encontraban de lado derecho, y tenían un aire escalofriante.

.

Tomó valor y respiró. Decidió caminar. Un leve crujido se escuchó al dar el primer paso. Después siguió otro, seguido de muchos más. El sonido que esto emitía era realmente aterrador. Suspiró de cansancio, olvidando por un momento qué era lo que pasaba ahí. Levantó la vista. La vio. La vio de nuevo. Con esos ojos bestialmente fosforescentes, y con su sonrisa diabólica en su rostro.

.

—¿Qué rayos quieres de mí? — Se atrevió a preguntar. Quería lanzarse en contra de ella, ya que terminaría volviéndolo loco. Ella estaba muerta; tenía que estar revolviéndose en su tumba. Pero _algo_ lo hizo cambiar de parecer. Más bien _alguien_.

.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio. Su cabello alborotado, sucio, que caída rebeldemente por su rostro y espalda. Las unas azuladas y bestiales, al igual que sus ojos. Manchas de quemaduras en todo su cuerpo, vestido con una simple bata de color blanco, pero ahora se encontraba sucia. Y la jaula. Enseguida supo todo. El Chacal.

.

Moriría, sabía que moriría. Tenía que salir de ahí o todo terminaría.

.

Escuchó una estruendosa carcajada y cerró los ojos, para después recibir un fuerte golpe en su espalda, que lo hizo solar un terrible gemido. Chilló de dolor. Por primera vez sentía todo el miedo recorrer por su piel, y no se encontraba en todas sus facultades mentales; quería volverlo loco, quizás.

.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando unas terribles garras lo elevaron por los aires y comenzaron a rasguñarlo. Fue un terrible y agudo dolor, lo penetraban hasta el punto de sentir las punzadas en los huesos. ¿Moriría desangrado? Podría ser. De nuevo la temible carcajada se hizo a escuchar. Con una gran fuerza que pensó que ya no poseía, miró a Sakura. Su mirada irradiaba odio y rencor, sed de venganza.

.

Sintió de pronto que todo se volvía borroso de nuevo, y que pequeñas gotas caían al suelo, agudizando sus sentidos. Lo dejó caer. Cayó sobre su propio charco de sangre.

.

Lo último que vio, fue a Sakura sonriendo aún, y con el Chacal al lado, con la misma expresión demoniaca.

.

—_Es tu hora, Sasuke-kun…_—

.

Después todo fue oscuro de nuevo.

.

.

.

.

—¿Teme? — Le llamaba alguien. La voz era de su amigo, Naruto. Lo conocía desde que tenía memoria. Era un chico alto, de tés aperlada, unos ojos azules y un cabello rubio, alborotado. Siempre estaba sonriendo y parecía todo un kizune. — ¿Teme? — Le volvió a llamar.

.

Fue entonces cuando abrió lentamente los ojos, pero los cerró un poco más ya que no se acostumbró tan rápido a la luz. Pero recobró la memoria, y por una milésima de segundo, sintió _esa_ mirada encima de él. ¿No estaba muerto ya?, ¿Acaso todo había sido un sueño? Al parecer sí, no podía confiarse demasiado. Pasó de largo, y decidió olvidar ese tema… Más bien: _trataría_ de olvidar ese tema.

.

Con dificultad y con ayuda, logró ponerse de pie, y Suigetsu, un peligris que estaba ahí, le acercó una silla para que no cayera de nuevo. Miró de nuevo su alrededor y tomó un leve respiro.

.

—¿Qué… pasó? —Preguntó algo trastornado.

.

—Dímelo tú a mí, Teme—. Le dijo el oji azul, mientras suspiraba y se rascaba la cabeza nerviosamente.

.

—Sólo — Habló Suigetsu, y Sasuke inmediatamente ladeó su mirada hacia él—…te encontramos aquí, tirado en el piso, corrimos hacia acá y te hablamos, pero era claro que estabas desmayado, con _eso_ al lado tuyo— Con la cabeza señaló el dichoso objeto, al que se refería. Sasuke, aún algo espantado, lo observó. No quería mirar hacia él. Suigetsu pasó eso por alto, y prosiguió— Pensé que lo odiabas. — Lo miró acusadoramente.

.

—El Tiburón tiene razón, Sasuke…— Habló de nuevo Naruto—Sea lo que sea que pasó, te comió la lengua, porque has hablado muy poco.

.

—Hmph— Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.

.

—Y ahí va el monosílabo…

.

Y suspiró.

.

.

.

.

—Ah, qué buen día…— Susurraba una pelirroja teñida, mientras bajaba las escaleras de su casa. Las escaleras empezaron a crujir y ella no hizo más que hacer una mueca de disgusto debido al molesto sonido que éstas emanaban. — Escaleras de mierda… Era de esperarse, _ella_ vivió aquí…

.

Exactamente, _JAMÁS_ la quiso. Siempre la odió. Todos la querían a ella, siempre reían con ella, la adoraban y siempre platicaban sobre ella. Era el centro de atención, con su estúpida inocencia fingida. Siempre deseó que se muriera y que se pudriera en el infierno. Y así pasó. Se puso más que feliz cuando descubrió que se suicidó. Incluso más que cuando se acostó finalmente con su novio, Sasuke Uchiha, y ésta los descubrió. Aquél día sonrió a más no poder.

.

Una fina sombra apareció y desapareció en la cocina, y ella sólo logró verla de soslayo, lo que le causó un pequeño escalofrío. Tonterías. Sabía algo de los ángulos y que siempre te hacían ver cosas que _no estaban ahí_. Cuán equivocada estaba.

.

—_Karin…_

.

Le dio algo de sed y se dirigió a ella, y tomó algo de agua de la nevera, recargándose en la barra que se encontraba al lado. Cerró los ojos para calmar la respiración que de un momento a otro se volvió irregular. Abrió los ojos de golpe y escupió el agua. Se dejó caer al suelo y, por consiguiente, el vaso también. Era de vidrio. Cayó en su mano derecha y le sacó sangre. _Más de la que debería de haber salido_.

.

Sintió un tremendo asco en su garganta, y algo le carcomía el corazón.

.

—_Karin… Oh, Karin…_

.

Sin razón aparente, sintió como si algo le obligase a levantar la vista. Y eso fue lo que hizo. Y la vio.

.

Sus ojos se abrieron de pánico y de su boca empezó a salir sangre. Lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y su corazón se encogía más y más. Sentía como si su cerebro se estuviera congelando, como si hubiese comido un montón de vasos de nieve y ahora estuviese muerto. El pánico se notaba a leguas. No podía hacer ningún movimiento, por más que lo intentara.

.

Ella era…

.

—_Oh, hermana mía, Karin…_

.

No iba sola. Iba con Isabella Smith, una chica que su historia era relatada allá por 1675. Ambas estaban muertas, eso era imposible…

.

Y lo único que se escuchó, fue un grito lleno de pánico y de terror.

.

.

.

.

Ahora iban por los pasillos de la gran Universidad. Naruto y Suigetsu iban al lado de Sasuke, por si algo malo le pasaba de nuevo. Eran los únicos que quedaban ahí, aparte del conserje.

.

Y el morocho vomitó. Sus acompañantes observaron con curiosidad, espantados y sorprendidos. No tenía nada en su estómago, así que no había razón para que eso sucediera. Y entonces le vino la imagen de la peli rosa y de su acompañante.

.

Eso definitivamente no era _nada_ bueno…

.

.

.

.

_¿Y, qué les pareció? Bueno, daré un aviso importante._

_**PERDONEN**__; El fic One, Two… __Three, queda temporalmente suspendido por razones claras: La preparatoria. Por mí, no habría problema. Pero he de darles la siguiente información: A partir del capítulo cuatro, (fue una decisión reciente) empezaría la explicación de los problemas psicológicos de todos los personas. Incluso Naruto e Itachi lo tienen. No todo se basa en Hiroto, Sasuke y Sakura. Los más complicados, definitivamente, serán Hiroto y Sasuke, aunque tienes los mismos gustos, cada uno piensa diferente. Será una redacción muy a fondo, y será como si ya los conocieran en persona (Oh, suerte al máximo). Así que no sé cuánto tardaré. Espero y actualizar ese fic y el de Sekkusu Kikkena el Viernes, Arigatou Terebi y Mi dulce Venganza el Sábado, y los demás el Domingo. O quizás primero me concentre en los más difíciles, aún no sé. Éste fic, que es el más superficial que he hecho en mi vida (mis amigas dicen que no parece, que la redacción está muy bien y que se imaginan las cosas a la perfección, yo no sé), así que será más sencilla. SI supieran cuánta tarea me encargaron hoy… Qué aburrimiento._

_Sin más preámbulos me despido y espero y les guste el capítulo de hoy._

_Karin… ¿Está viva o muerta? ¿Sólo un susto o ya adiós definitivamente? Ustedes imaginen, que yo ya lo sé. Por cierto, tanto Isabella (La Peregrina) y Ryan (El Chacal) son fantasmas de la película "13 Ghost". Ocupan el lugar 7 y 11, respectivamente. A los que ya la vieron, sabrán de que hablo. Bueno, sólo eso…_

_._

_¡Review no Jutsu, por favoooooor!_


	3. AVISO

¡Hola, mis queridas lectoras amantes del SasuSaku?

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya?, demasiado, ¿no? Bueno, a lo que vengo. Este **AVISO**—como dice o dirá el título—, lo dejo aquí por una razón.

Como se darán cuenta, en estos momentos de mi vida AMO el yaoi. Con toda mi alma. Veo yaoi hasta en la sopa, por supuesto, y eso cambió desde principios de este año, a mediados de febrero por aquí, todo gracias al magnífico manga/anime que es Kuroshitsuji. Como ven, mi inspiración hacia las parejas hetero han caído excesivamente bajo, hasta un punto en que decidí ya no escribir nada sobre el SasuSaku—y eso fue mucho antes de que me gustara el yaoi.

A lo que voy, es a lo siguiente.

Naruto es de los _POCOS_ animes en donde nunca podré ver/leer/escuchar yaoi. ¿La razón?, quién sabe; pero me imagino que es por el laaaargo tiempo en el que estuve 'metida' en el mundo del SasuSaku. Ahora bien, desde hace tiempo, como unas tres semanillas atrás, me puse a retomar el trauma. Es decir, leer fics SasuSaku. Ahí me di cuenta de que ocupa un lugar muy importante en mi corazón, y que no podía dejarlo así como así.

Escribo de cosas de asesinato, escribo de sentimientos tristes, de animales, de yaoi, así que me dije a mí misma, ¿por qué no intentarlo de nuevo?

Y así fue. Ahora regresaré en un futuro próximo—como en una semana más, que es cuando finalizo la preparatoria de una manera completa y segura.

Sólo que hay un pequeño—GRAN—problema. La cuenta esta, _HirotoKiyama13_, será **ÚNICA Y EXCLUSIVAMENTE** para el yaoi. Sí, señores. Los fics SasuSaku que tengo bajo ese pseudónimo serán borrados y sólo quedarán los fics yaoi que estén ahí.

Eso sí, crearé una nueva cuenta. De hecho, más bien, ya la creé. Si quieren seguir leyendo—comenzando con un fic que traigo en mente—, búsquenme con el pseudónimo '**EHurricaneUchiha**'. Ahí sí, solamente fics SasuSaku o de temática heterosexual.

Si quieren quitarme de alertas en la cuenta de HK13 y seguir leyéndome en EHU, adelante, no les diré nada. De hecho, estaría eternamente agradecida si al igual que yo leen yaoi y SasuSaku a la vez—que es normalmente lo que yo hago, tomando en cuenta de que el SasuSaku es la única pareja hetero que sigo aún.

Los fics que estén descontinuados, les pido en verdad una disculpa. Los borraré, sí, pero las copias están guardas aquí en la memoria, así que si la inspiración y la idea principal en sí llega a resurgir, los seguiré a fondo, juntos con los de temática yaoi :D.

Sin más, me despido.

De antemano les agradezco a todos los que me siguieron, me seguirán, y a los que lean este mensaje.

¿Qué más, qué más?

¡Ah, sí! Que anden bien, saludos y besos… ¡Y arriba el SasuSaku!

¡Se les quiere~~!

PD. Dudas y comentarios, en review por favor.


End file.
